Partners
by SinfullySimple
Summary: So I watched one of the Legands of Tomrrow episodes, and Cold shared with Sara how him and Mick meant. So... I made it into a story. First Story on here, and still trying to figure out the system. I do not own any charctors or the maim plot line. I only own my part of the story. R&R! :)
**Hello everyone! Ok, so this is my first story I have ever posted on here! I hope you enjoy it, I worked pretty hard on it. And, as you can tell, Lenard Snart if my favorite! :D Anyways, before I start to ramble, I hope you enjoy it, and I do want to say that this is UN-BETAD! Which means that all mistakes are MINE! :) Have a good day, and don't forget to drop me a review. Please! *Puppy dog eyes***

* * *

 **Partners**

Lenard Snart was 14 years old, and had an icy attitude to anyone. He had been caught robbing a gas station for money, and of course was found guilty. He hated it to, because it meant that his sister was home alone with their father, and no-one to protect her.

Another problem is that he is the smallest boy in Juvee, and that made him a target. No matter how much he tried to seem just as tough as the others.  
That certain problem is what led to the situation he was in now.  
He was the last one in from "resses", and was cornered by the biggest and baddest in the Detention Center.

"Hey Snot!" The leader, Trent, called out. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe to a privet jet on its way to Hawaii." He knew his mouth was going to get him in trouble, (It usually did), but he couldn't help it.

"What did you say you little punk?" Trent asked as he walked up to Lenard, shoving him against the fence. "Try saying that to my face."

Lenard just stood against the fence, his face devoid of any emotion. He knew what was coming, and he knew he couldn't escape. Trent had four of his lakies with him, and Lenard, again, was small.

"I think Snot needs to learn a lesson." Trent said. "What do you guys think?" Trent's lakies snickered and nodded their heads. "Alright then. How about we start class _now_!" As he said "now" he swung a rapid punch at Lenny.

Lenny saw it coming, but didn't try to doge it. That would just make the situation worse, and the beating longer. There was already a slim chance that he would make it out of here alive, and he didn't want to lower those chances even more. He had a sister to get back to.

 _He could not leave her alone with their father._

But soon all thoughts of Lisa were pushed from his mind, and all there was was pain. Pain and fists, boots, and elbows everywhere.

He was on the ground, and he tried to curl into a fetal position to protect himself, but someone landed a vicious kick to his ribs that sent him sprawling on his back.

Then there was a loud and angry voice. "What's going on here?!"

Mick Rory. The loner that hated everyone, everything, and was obsessed with fire. He loved to see things burn, and had been the cause of many fires at the Detention Center.

The hail of fists froze as everyone but Lenard turned to look at Mick. "We're just teaching Snot here a little lesson. Nothing that concerns you."

"Oh, I think it does." Mick replied in a quiet and deadly voice. "You will leave him alone now, or you will all burn."

Trent laughed. "Ya right. You don't even have anything to start a fire with."  
"Oh really?" Mick said as he pulled out a lighter from his pocket.

Everyone scrambled backwards. Even Lenny made a feeble attempt. Mick with a lighter was just as dangerous as a nuclear bomb.

"Where-where did you get that from?" Trent exclaimed, his voice shaky.

"None of your business." Mick snapped. "Now leave the kid alone." At first Trent was reluctant, but he knew what would happen if he didn't, so he smartly walked away with one last kick to Lenard's now broken ribs.

Lenard grunted in pain, and finally curled into a fetal position, accepting that he was about to die a very painful death. Then he thought about it and decided to face death in the face.

He turned to look at Mick as best as he could with his swollen right eye and left cheek. "I'm not afraid to die." He said, his voice void of any emotion.

Mick grunted and offered a hand out. "Not here to kill you kid. You have potential, and I need a partner. Mick Rory.' He introduced himself.

Lenny cautiously took offered hand. "Lenard Snart."

"I know. Your famous around here because of your father. Now, I plan to get out of here within the next few days. I need a partner. What do you say?"

"How do you plan to get out of here?"

"Uh, burn everyone and everything. How else?"

"I don't think that's going to work. Besides, we also need a plan for when we get out of here."

"I don't think. I just burn." Mick replied, carelessly flicking the lighter on and off in his hand.  
"What did I did the thinking, and you the burning?"

"Deal."

"Then I guess we're partners."


End file.
